The little sister
by Fangirl787
Summary: "Beep! Beep!" The girls alarm clock screamed. She hit the snooze button and tried to go back to sleep but another girl came in and yelled " Get up Emma!". The Emma didn't get up so the other girl left and came back with a bucket of water. The girl poured the bucket of water on Emma. " Bella!" Emma screamed. Emma got an evil look on her face and said " Oh, now your dead."
1. My life

"BEEP!BEEP!". My alarm clock screamed. I hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. or at least I tried.

" get up today is the the first day of school" my cousin Bella practically yelled . Sometimes I think I should be the older one Bella is as stubborn as a two year old, even though she is seventeen and five years older than me.

I didn't want to go to school because we just moved to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona. Oh, silly me. Why am I living with my cousin and her dad? Let me introduce myself. My name is Emma Gilbert and I'm living with my cousin Bella swan and her dad Charlie. I'm twelve years old. The reason I'm living with them is, last year my sister and my parents got in a car accident. My sister survived, but my parents didn't . So my aunt Jenna was chosen to be our guardian.

Again, why am I here well I also have a brother he is fifteen and a handful. And well you see I get that after him so my sister thought it best for me to live with one of my uncle's. And I sure as hell wasn't living with my uncle John so here I am. Forks, Washington.


	2. First day: part 1

After Bella said that I just groan and go back to sleep and she let me. Something is up. She wouldn't just let me--

My thoughts were interrupted by something freezing cold going all over my body. Water!

" Bella! " I screamed.

Oh she just messed with the wrong girl.

I could feel the evil look creeping onto my face.

" Oh, now your dead." I told Bella. Then I started chasing her and we started giggling like little kids we had to stop to get ready for school.

Oh yeah it's the middle of the semester. What a good way to catch people's attention.

I stood in the mirror looking at my reflection . I've been told I look like my grandmother. I have long blonde wavy hair, crystal grey eyes, pale skin, and a thin body. Some people say that I have curves in just the right places but it's mostly teenage boys and I'm only twelve so I think it's just weird.

I look over what I'm wearing and I look decent. I'm wearing crop sweater with a Midnight blue tank top underneath, some black ripped skinny jeans, and my black converse.

I make sure to wear my cuff bracelets to hide my cuts. Yes I cut, it's only because I don't like being away from my older siblings.

"I'm ready!" I called to Bella

I take the stairs two at a time and check the time on my phone. It's 7:30 and school starts at 8:00 thanks to the schools putting seventh and eighth grade with high school.

We eat our breakfast and left.

Once we got to school I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car and that movement made my head hurt.

" Hey Bella, do you have any Tylenol? " I asked.

" Yeah, here " she said as she handed me two pills.

I swallowed them and said " Thank you "

We went to the administration office and got our papers.

The day went by pretty fast. Math, science, social studies, art. Then came lunch.

We were sitting at a table with some of our new friends when some people came in. I wasn't paying attention until the last two came in.

" The older one is Edward, don't even try he thinks that he's to good for anybody here"

I swear I saw him smile at that!

" And the other one is Mason, he hangs out with us all the time. But don't even try Emma. He's turned down all of the girls who asked him out."

I frowned at that.I look over to were Edward and Mason are standing and see Edward telling Mason something.

Mason looks over to me, smiles, and starts walking over.

I hide myself in my arms and curse myself.

" Hey ladies" I hear him say

There was a bunch of "hi"'s and" hey"'s.

" Hey Emma, don't you know it's rude to hide yourself at the table. " Bella says.

I kick her hard in the leg and sit up.

" Oww! " she yells and I just smile.

" Hi " I hear Mason say

"Hi " I say

"Those are really cool bracelets, can i see them" Mason says reaching for them.

Just then the bell rings

" No, I got to go" I say

I rush to language arts


	3. First day: part 2

Language arts went by in a flash.

My next class was music.

As I was walking to music I got a text from Bella.

 _Bella_ **me** _What is wrong_ **nothing** _are you sure_ **yeah I got to get to class**

And with that I turned off my phone and walked to class.

When I got to class I handed the slip to the teacher and saw the only empty seat.

It was right next to Mason

Great just my luck.

I went to my seat and sat down not looking at Mason.

" Hey, I'm sorry about earlier" Mason said

"It's alright "

After that we kept on talking until the teacher said we were testing our voices I was sure he was going to get at least to the top ten. He has a band and is the lead singer.

I learned this while we were talking and I think I've heard his band on the radio- Wait a minute I love his band I have all of their songs.

" haha" I let out a short chuckle

"What? " he asks

"It's just that your band is my favorite band and I didn't even know it when you said it"

told him.

He chuckled at that.

 **Mason p.o.v.** I chuckled when she told me that my band is her favorite band, but what I wanted to do was kiss her.

Call me a love sick puppy, but ever since I saw her I wanted to kiss her.

 **Emma p.o.v.** Like I said he got into the top group. But what surprised me was that I got into the top group too.

 **Mason p.o.v.** She sang like she looked. Like an angel

 _* after music class *_

 **Emma p.o.v.**

We walked out of the building and he stopped walking so I did too.

" What are we doing? "I ask

" I just need to do something" he said.

And he did something alright. Something I did _not_ expect.

 ** _HE KISSED ME!_**

And it wasn't a peck on the lips.

It was a passionate kiss. Like really, _really_ passionate. And it wasn't stopping.

Everyone stopped and stared .

We pulled apart and looked around. It seemed as though every one in the school was staring at us.


	4. Midnight dash

_* a few days after the kiss*_

So much has happened in the last few days. Me and Mason are dating, Bella keeps on acting weird, and I-I don't even want to say it-I tried to commit suicide.

 _*flashback*_

 _Bella, Edward, and Mason were sitting on the couch watching tv._

 _I was with mason now but I was still depressed._

 _So I snuck to my uncle's gun case(he's a cop)_ _And grabbed a gun._

 _I was going to end this now._

 _I made my way up to my room._

 _I put the gun to my head and was about to pull the trigger when the door opened._

 _" No Emma don't do it! " Bella yelled_

 _Edward and Mason ran up the stairs._

 _They were shocked at what they saw._

 _"Emma please don't do it " Bella begged._

 _I just shook my head crying._ _" It hurts" I admitted_

 _" What hurts " Bella asked_ _"_

 _Everything. " I said_ _" Seeing you with your dad knowing I don't have parents to go back to. Seeing the Cullens and how they live with their siblings and I just get sent away from mine"_

 _" What is she talking about? " Mason asks_

 _Bella explains what I mean and Edward walks over to me._

 _" Give me the gun" he says_ _I just shake my head no_

 _" Give me the gun Emma!" he yells_

 _I shake my head no again_

 _This time he wasn't taking no for an answer so he grabbed the gun and threw it down on the floor._

 _" Don't do that again" he said_

 _And I nod my head yes._ _* end of flashback*_

yeah tha-

 _knock knock knock_

What the hell?

It's the middle of the night.

I run downstairs and open the door to see Mason with a suitcase.

" What the he-"

" Shhhhh" he says, putting a finger to his lips.

I moved out of the way to let him in.

He points up the stairs and mouths _your room_.

Once we get in my room he locks the door.

I give him a look that says 'can i talk now'.

He nods 'yes'

"What the hell? " I ask

"We're leaving, pack your bag" he says

"What?!" I yell

"shh!" he says "I got a gig out of state and I know my family won't let me go, so I asked them if I could stay home while they went huntinghunting and they said yes! "

"shh!" I said mocking him

"I just really want you to come" he continued "so, please"

I let out a sigh and nod my head yes

"yes!" he whisper/yelled

* _five minutes later*_

We were running down the street although we had plan on **_walking_**. You see, he decided he was going to try and tickle me so here we were, me running from him and him running after me.

I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"I guess you got me" I say

"Yeah, I did" Mason said trying to make his voice different. It sure fooled me.

I started to scream but stopped and stared giggling because he stared tickling me.

"...ok ok...stop..." I said between giggles.

" Ok...if you say so" he said. "wha-" I started

I let out a small scream as he knocked my feet out from under me and held me bridal style.

I lay back, sigh and say " I could get used to this" and he chuckles

" Well don't get used to it because were at the bus stop" he says and I just pout

He sat me down on the bench and sat next to me.

Five minutes later the bus arrives and we get on.

The bus driver looks at us funny-oh yeah we're wearing all black.

we get in our seats and I ask him "Where are we going?"

" It's a surprise" he says

After that I start thinking about that night...

 _*flashback*_

 _My sister comes up behind me_

 _"Hey Emma, I was wondering if you could make a distraction so I can sneak out of the house" she asks nervously_

 _" Why do you want to sneak outout of the house? " I ask_

 _" To go to a party " she say_

 _" Kk" I say " Let me think"_

 _" Oh I know! Ok you wait at the bottom of the stairs and let me work my magic."_

 _I walk downstairs with my lighter and make sure they are still cooking dinner. Which they are but they are in the living room. Perfect! I walk into the kitchen undetected and make the fire alarm go off._

 _I quickly run out the back door and go to the front where Elena is walking out and I go in._

 _" Thank you " she whispers_

 _I just nod and shut the door quietly._

 _I go up the stairs quietly and come down the stairs loudly._

 _"What's going on? " I ask_

 _***three hours later***_

 _I'm shaken awake by my counselor._

 _(Oh yeah I'm at that school sleepover)_

 _" I'm so sorry to wake you at this hour but, your parents and you state sister got in a car wreck. Your sister made it out alive but, uh, your parents,uh..." she said_

 _She didn't have to finish I could already tell._

 _I broke down crying " It's all my fault" I cried._

 _It was no coincidence they sent my counselor she was like a friend to me._

 _She sat there comforting me while I cried._

 _*end of flashback*_

I'm shaken awake by Mason

"We're here" he says wiping tears from my tearstained face .

" What's wrong ? You keep whispering 'it's all my fault' "

" Just thinking about...that night."

"What ni-oh." He said

"Yeah" I say

As I get off the bus I start thinking about Mystic Falls... how I promised myself I would never go back...then I noticed something...


	5. Oh hell no

*preveously* _I give him a look that says 'can i talk now'._ _He nods 'yes'_ _"What the hell? " I ask_ _"We're leaving, pack your bag" he says_ _"What?!" I yell_ _"shh!" he says "I got a gig out of state and I know my family won't let me go, so I asked them if I could stay home while they went huntinghunting and they said yes! "_ _"shh!" I said mocking him_ _"I just really want you to come" he continued "so, please"_ _I let out a sigh and nod my head yes_ _"yes!" he whisper/yelled_ _*later on*_ _As I get off the bus I start thinking about Mystic Falls...how I promised myself I would never go back...then I noticed something..._ * _now that your caught up_ *

We were in front of the Mystic grill.

" OH HELL NO!" I yell

" What?" he asks

"Oh, my bad, I never told you where I used to live. Welcome to where I grew up." I said

"Oh" he said

"I'm going back" I said

" Wait! Don't you think it's time you go back home" he said

" _They_ sent _me_ away I can't just walk back into their lives" I said

" Yes you can." He said

" No I ca-"

"You can because it's your home too" he said

And he had a point.

" Ok. But I want to surprise them at my house. Now let's get something to eat I'm starving" I said

"Wait, aren't they going to recognize you" he said

" No, my siblings cars aren't here and I look waayy different from before puberty " I said

"Ok" he says and we walk into the grill.

We sit down in a booth and wait in silence.

Finally someone comes and waits on us.

I look up and immediately look away. The waiter is Matt my best friend. We may be a few years apart but friends are friends. He'll be able to tell who I am right away. I'm screwed.

"What would you two like?" he asks

" Umm, just a cheeseburger and a coke" Mason says

"And you?" Matt asks

" I'll have the same" I say hoping my voice sounds different.

" Emma?" Matt asks

" Fuck" I said

" I thought you said nobody would recognize you." Mason asks

" Yeah, everyone except Matt" I said " Ugh!"

"So...Your back" Matt say

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone ye-"

I was interrupted by Matt hugging me. Tooo tight.

"Can't...breath" I barely manage to say

"sorry" he says " I just missed you"

"One more thing. Why are you with the lead singer of 'Turning Heads'" Matt says

" Oh...he's...kind of...my...boyfriend" I say

I look at Matt and he mouths _wow_

"And,um, Emma who is he?" Mason asks nervously

"Oh, Mason no need to worry" I say chuckling "He's just my best friend, not my type." I say laughing

"Wow Emma, you've gotten more confident since the last time I saw you." Matt says

I see Bonnie walk in.

"shh!" I say as I point over to where she is.

 _*ten minutes later*_

We are standing to where Mason is staying.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? You can stay at my house" I say

"I'm sure. I mean it's not like this place has monsters in it." He says

"Ok. But I'm staying with you" I say

"Come on we're going to your house" he says

We are almost there when I don't here him walking beside me I look around and my eyes land on a piece of paper lying on the ground.

 _I'm sorry I'm just not ready to meet your family yet. -Mason_ Oh, that little bastard!

I started walking again until I reached my house.

I looked down at what I'm wearing, still in all black.

And then I go up to the door. It took two minutes but I finally get enough courage to knock on the door.


	6. Finally home

I stand there waiting for the door to open. Finally the door opens and reveals a tall, black haired, blue eyed man.

"Go away little girl we don't want your girl scout cookies" he says as he tries to shut the door but before he can I reach my hand outout to stop the door

"Move out of my way old man" I say getting annoyed

"Excuse me?" he says

"This is my house" I say as I push past him

"Damon, who's at the door?" I hear Elena ask. Then she looks at me and says "E-emma"

I nod my head 'yes' and she runs and hugs me

" Em?" I hear behind me I turn around and yell " Jer!" and run into my big brother's

"Wait, Emma. Emma's here?" aunt Jenna says

"Hey aunt Jenna" I say

"Wait a minute, I didn't get a call from your uncle" she says

I just looked down. " He, uh, doesn't know I'm gone"

"You ran away!" she yelled

"Come on aunt Jenna don't be so hard on her" Jer says

Just then the phone rang and we all knew who it was.

"I'm going to go answer that" Jenna said

She went tho answer that leaving us to catch up

"Oh my gosh Emma you changed a lot" Jer said

"Yeah your gorgeous" Elena says

"Umm, hi, who is this?" Old man said

"Are you deaf old man? Because they have said my name like ten times and I said that I live here put it together" I said

"Oh burn!" Jer says

Just then Jenna came in looking angry. Oh no.

" YOU TRIED TOO KILL YOURSELF!" Jenna yelled

Everyone looked at me.

I just look down.

"He was already worried you from you trying to kill yourself and then he doesn't find you this morning. Do you know how worried he was. He'll be by tomorrow to pi-"

"No! Don't make me go back there"

She just stared me down while I have her the best puppy dog face I could

"Ok, just stop with the puppy dog faces"

I looked around and noticed my siblings were begging too.

 _*8:00*_

Jer's phone beeped as he got a call.

He hit the ignore button.

"Who you dodging?" Old man asks Jer

"This girl named Anna"

"She your girlfriend" asks Old man

"Yeah" Jer says

"Jer's got a girlfriend! Jer's got a girlfriend!" I tease

"Shut up" he mumbles

 **Damon p.o.v.**

I was weirdly attracted to the sassy blonde Gilbert.

And that nickname. I mean I'm not that old... to her anyway.

 **Emma** The doorbell rings and Elena goes to the door and I follow her.

She opens the door to reveal a guy with medium brown hair and forest green eyes.

"Stefan" she says

He nods and looks at me

"hi" I say

"hi" he says "Can i talk to you outside" he said to Elena and Damon

They went outside and I sat on the couch next to Jer.

A few minutes later they came back inside and I kind of zoned out

"...great, I'll drive"drive" old man says

"Can I come?" I ask

"sure"Jer says, while old man said "no"

" Why not?"

"Damon just thought you would like to stay home and unpackunpack " Stefan said

"I can do that later" with that we left


	7. Finding out

*after the grill*

I was walking up the stairs when I felt someone grab me but the next second I was in the woods.

"What th-" I was interrupted by a hand covering my mouth

I turn my head a little bit and see who my captor is. Damon.

"I'm so sorry" he whispers

" Look what we have here" he says louder

I turn as much as I can and see my sister and her boyfriend. Holding a very old looking book from a dug up grave.

I zoned out not because I was bored but because I gave up.

Then I heard " Give it to me or I'll rip her heart out"

"If your gonna do it, do it now" I said

Everyone looked at me surprised that iI said that.

"I mean I wanna die anyway"

 **third person** They all stared at her shocked.

She looked up and they searched her eyes but her eyes showed no emotion.

Her sister looked her up and down.

And she noticed the cuts on Emma's wrists.

 **Emma** My sister looked at my wrists.

"what's that" she said as she walked forward.

"like you care, you sent me away" I say

"I care and you know it" when she said that I felt some thing snap inside me

"Please don't hurt me" I pleaded

With that I felt something meet my mouth and a copper tasting liquid go down my throat.

" Hand it over Stefan or your girlfriend will have a vampire for a sister"

I started struggling even more.

"Let her go" a familiar voice said

Mason!

Damon took his wrist out of my mouth.

"Mason don't get yourself hurt" I say

I can see him out of the corner of my eye, he is holding something wooden.

"Oh, you know baby hunter" Damon says

"Let her go"

"Make me"

With that he ran at Damon, but Damon threw him down. And he wasn't getting up.

"No!" I scream

 **third person** "No!" Emma screamed

Damon looked heartbroken he dropped the young girl. That scream was filled with so much emotion. He was probably the one that helped her live without being depressed. And he could have killed him.

 **Emma** I crawled over to Mason.

He still has a pulse so that is good.

"Vampire! Your a monster I hate you."

A second later Damon was looking into my eyes.

"Mason never came, Mason never got hurt"

"Mason never came, Mason never got hurt"

I repeat.

Wait, what was I thinking about.

Oh well.

Damon is still crouching down and I...trust him, so I jump on his back

" Take me home" I say

"Ok" he says and I slip into unconsciousness


	8. More surprises

We got home in a few minutes and waited for Stefan and Elena.

When they got here Damon left

We were sitting in my room and I got a headache I needed something for it

"Hey can you get me a Tylenol"

"Yeah" they both said and left

Next thing I know is everything went black

 **third person** Elena and Stefan went downstairs and asked for Tylenol

While they were waiting Jeremy came in

"Did she leave?" he asks

" I think she went upstairs" Jenna says

" Who?" Elena asks

"Anna" says Jeremy

Elena and Stefan share a look and run upstairs to see Emma gone

 **Emma** I wake up in a bed that isn't mine and sit up

It looks like I'm in a hotel room

I see Ben, Bonnie's boyfriend

"Why am I here?"

He turns to me and his face vamps out

When he did this I ran for the door but he grabbed me and locked me in the bathroom

I turn and see Bonnie passed out in the bathtub

"Oh my god, Bonnie"

She woke up when I said that

"Ben-" she said

"I know" I interrupted her

"He hurt you" I said looking at the wound on her forehead

My vision turned red

"Emma, your eyes are red"

"What are you two talking about" I hear through the door

I turn around and the door blows of its hinges

Ben stares at me

"you're a manipulator" he says

"A what" I say

I can feel all these emotions and it hurts my head

"It hurts"

"What?"

"To many emotions"

Ben drags me and Bonnie into the bedroom

"Now sit here and be good girls"

"I'm thirsty is there anything to drink" I say

"You offering" he says

"No dick"

"there is water on the table"

I grab it and take a sip

"Can I have a drink" Bonnie says and I hand it to her

She grabs it and throws it on Ben

He catches on fire

Bonnie grabs me and tugs me towards the door

I start feeling horrible pain and scream as my arm feels like it's on fire

"Emma!" Bonnie yells

Then Anna walks in

"What the hell?!" she yells

" The little one is a manipulator and the other is a witch "

"Ooh useful" Anna says

"Ypeah"

"Witch you will help me openopen the tomb, manipulator you will offer your life to my mother" she compelled us

" We will not" Bonnie said and I gave a nod

Wait a minute, I read something about manipulators in a book

They could send out stress signals to anyone they want

 _Stefan! Stefan help!_ I kept repeating in my head sending it out to Stefan

"What are you doing?" Anna asked

"nothing" I mumble knowing she can hear it

"I'm o-" she was interrupted by Stefan barging through the door

"How did you do that?" Stefan asked me

"Ugh!" Anna yells and throws Bonnie across the room

My vision turned red and Stefan rushes to Bonnie

He looks up at me and his face shows shock

the room starts getting messy from the wind picking up in the room

Anna and Ben get blown against the wall and can't move

"Come on Stefan" I say

He nods and picks up Bonnie

He takes us back to the boarding house and we talk about my situation

Then I remember something

Mason is staying here

I can feel the goofy grin popping on my face

"What are you smiling at?" Stefan asks

I call Mason

"Hey Mason meet me in the park"

"Ok. Why?"

"just wanna talk"

"Ok"

I end the call and die of laughter

When I'm done I notice Stefan was laughing too

"I didn't know you knew him" Stefan says

"He's the one I came here with"

I hide andand hear Mason walking up to Stefan and Bonnie

"Hey I'm going to go meet up with my girlfriend, see ya later"

I turn my powers on but made them happy

I've always loved hot nights with slight breezes

"Is Damon trying to trick me again?"

"I don't know" Stefan was trying to keep his voice under control but was failing

I sent a surge of power that would feel like a hard punch in the stomach

I hear him grunt and smile

I hear Mason leaving

I try to jump up but end up floating up in the air

I go up behind him and straddle his back

"Where ya going" I say

"God Em! You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Hangin' out with fangs and witchy"

I hear Stefan and Bonnie chuckling behind me

"You know?!" he said

"Yeah, I would have found out anyway "

"What do you mean?"

I get off his back and just float there

"Turn around" I say as I close my eyes

I hear a gasp and open my eyes and he gasps again

I can feel his anger coming off him in waves

He walks towards me still angry and I get scared

I push him away with my powers and he hits the wall

 **Mason** I start walking towards her and she looks scared

Next thing I know is I'm hitting the wall

And I understand what she was scared of. Me

"She's not a vampire she is a manipulator"

Stefan hands her a glass withwith vervain in it

She drinks it and looks a little woozy

"Getting...sleepy"

after she says that she drops to the ground

Stefan runs to get her but flames go up around her

"Her powers were still on when she passed out " Stefan said "We're gonna have to wait till she wakes up. Her powers are in protective mode"

"Ok"


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I was thinking about something and I decided... I'm going to make a new version of this. It will be called _The other_ _Gilbert sister._ I hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
